


I'm Your Moon, You're My Moon

by SpiritMuse



Series: Ignis Fluff Week [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Lovey-Doveyness, M/M, Mutual Appreciation Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritMuse/pseuds/SpiritMuse
Summary: Prompto carefully sipped at his coffee. 'Sunshine'. Ignis had started calling him that a little while ago. He hadn't questioned it at the time, just overwhelmed with having a nickname at all, but he couldn't help but wonder.





	I'm Your Moon, You're My Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the 7th and final day of Ignis Fluff Week. Today's theme: General fluffiness. Or: Ignis and Prompto found the Promnis Mutual Appreciation Society. 
> 
> I'm glad I managed to finish this whole project. For a while I didn't think I'd make it but I did, and I'm happy with that. So here is just a little bit of random fluff to close out with. I hope you enjoy. <3

Ignis returned from the kitchen carrying two mugs of coffee. Prompto wasn't much of a coffee drinker really, he only found it palatable with lots of milk and sugar - especially with how strong Ignis usually made it. Ignis called him a philistine for it, but added the milk and sugar to his exact preference every time anyway.

"Thanks," Prompto said as Ignis handed the mug to him, "For making me another philistine coffee," he added with a cheeky grin.

Ignis smiled serenely as he sat back down on the couch next to Prompto.

"Don't mention it, dear Sunshine. It may be a character flaw but it's one I'm willing to overlook," he said with a wink.

Prompto carefully sipped at his coffee. 'Sunshine'. Ignis had started calling him that a little while ago. He hadn't questioned it at the time, just overwhelmed with having a nickname at all, but he couldn't help but wonder. Sunshine. Of course he always tried to be cheerful around other people, but Ignis knew better than anyone how much insecurity he was hiding. How down and depressed he could get about himself sometimes. Ignis had helped him through more than a few difficult days. How could he still call him "sunshine" after that?

"Ignis?" he began, hoping he wouldn't lose his nerve before he actually got to asking the question.

"Hm?" Ignis looked at him quizzically. Prompto swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Was it really a good idea to ask? Would Ignis think it weird?

"Can I ask you something?" He was stalling, he knew.

"Of course, darling, what is it?"

It was now or never.

"So... uh," he said, trying to ignore his screaming awkwardness, "You keep calling me Sunshine. I mean, I'm not saying I don't like it, but... why? Why that?"

"Because that's what you are, love," Ignis said as if it was obvious, "A ray of sunshine in an otherwise dreary life."

"Really? I'd hardly call your life dreary. You get to, like, hang with royalty and stuff," Prompto said.

"So do you," Ignis pointed out, "But you'd be surprised how dull some of these meetings can be, as important at they are. And a lot of my job is endless reading reports of the meetings I didn't attend or of events all across Insomnia and Lucis that might possibly be relevant. To then receive a sweet message on my phone or find a surprise cup of coffee on my desk is a welcome distraction that can brighten up my day immeasurably."

"Heh, well," Prompto said, unable to meet Ignis' gaze. It was still hard to believe that Ignis really meant those things when he said them. Even though at the same time Prompto couldn't deny that he did do all that, and for exactly that reason.

"I'm glad I can do little things like that," he eventually said, his face glowing hot.

"And they are much appreciated," Ignis smiled, "Of course, even better than the surprise coffees are the exceedingly rare surprise Prompto's nipping in for a quick kiss," he winked conspiratorially.

Prompto had only actually done that once. So far, anyway. He'd snuck into the Citadel to find Ignis' office there and surprise him, rounding his desk to kiss him firmly on the lips before immediately running off again, barely suppressing a giggle at Ignis' utterly stunned face.

He found himself smiling at the memory. 

"That was so much fun," he said, "Don't know if that'll ever happen again though."

"Aw," Ignis looked disappointed, "I wouldn't be opposed to it, you know." Prompto grinned mischievously at him.

"But if I tell you, it won't be a surprise Prompto anymore!"

"True enough, I suppose," Ignis chuckled and took a drink from his coffee. Prompto remembered he was holding a mug too, and brought it to his own lips. He blew on the surface of the liquid and carefully took a sip. Not for the first time he wondered just what kind of fireproof mouth Ignis had that he could just drink it while it was still steaming.

As he mulled over what Ignis had said, he became convinced he needed to give Ignis a nickname of his own. It was kinda scary, though. Ignis didn't tolerate a lot of nicknames. Noct called him 'Specs', and he allowed Gladio to call him Iggy, but they had both known him a lot longer than Prompto had. Then again, neither of them were dating Ignis, so at least he had that going for him.

And he wanted to. He really wanted to.

"Soooo..." he said, not giving himself time to overthink it, "If I'm your sunshine, then you're my... moonbeam."

"Moonbeam?" Ignis looked at him, surprised.

"Yeah. It fits, you know. Cause, I mean, they're day and night, but they're also both light?" he scrambled to explain, "So they're kind of opposite but also kind of the same. Like us."

He'd come up with it on a whim, but he more he thought about it, the more it really did fit.

"Opposite, yet the same, huh?" Ignis said pensively.

"Yeah, like, you're always so elegant and poised and stuff, and I'm so clumsy I'd set the kitchen on fire trying to get a glass of water."

Ignis snorted a little at that. It was an exaggeration, they both knew, though it was true that Prompto wasn't the most talented cook.

"And," Prompto continued, "you're always quiet and think before you say anything, while I just ramble all the time and say whatever stupid stuff comes to mind." Kind of like now, really.

"Prompto," Ignis said, in that gently warning tone he used whenever he thought Prompto was being too hard on himself.

"Sorry," Prompto cringed a little, casting his eyes down.

Ignis just kissed him softly on the top of his head. It made something in Prompto relax and he felt less nervous. Ignis' touches and kisses always did that to him, somehow.

"While it's true that in professional settings I'm very good at talking," Ignis said, staring down into his mug, "in personal settings... well, the reason I'm often quiet is that I simply don't know what to say." He looked up at Prompto. "You, on the other hand, seem to have no problem at all saying exactly the right things to keep conversation going."

"You think so?" Prompto said, surprised. He tried, of course, but he always felt like he ended up just blabbering and filling space that didn't need to be filled. And like everyone else was just humouring him.

"I do. And you have an excellent eye for photography, always managing to perfectly capture the beauty of whatever you decide to point your camera at, while I always seem to either have my finger in front of the lens or my target out of focus," Ignis said wryly.

Prompto tried to hide his grin. It was true. Ignis was good at a great many things, but he somehow had a terrible eye for photography. Or hand. Or whatever.

"So, you see, not all of our differences are in favour of me, love," Ignis concluded as he looked Prompto square in the eyes, his expression firm yet mild.

"I guess not." Prompto felt his cheeks heat up a little under Ignis' gaze.

"But," he said, trying to continue the metaphor he'd started, "we're also the same in a lot of ways. Like, I never really had friends while growing up, and neither did you, right?"

"True," Ignis mused, "The only friend I really had growing up was Noctis, and even then it only grew because we were made to spend time together. Same with Gladio. And now there's you."

"I'm part of an elite club, then," Prompto couldn't help but grin.

"As am I, if I understand correctly," Ignis smiled back.

"Yup. 'People Prompto Loves More Than Life Itself', membership: one."

Now it was Ignis' turn to blush, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Then in a flash Prompto was being kissed, warm hands cupping his face. Kissed on his lips, on his nose, his forehead, Ignis rained kisses everywhere on his face and in his hair. 

"Iggy, stop," he giggled, trying to pull away from the onslaught. 

"I can't help it when you say things like that," Ignis murmured against his cheek.

"I wasn't even finished yet..." Prompto protested. Ignis let go and pulled back.

"Alright, go on," he said, looking at Prompto expectantly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ok, well," Prompto stumbled a bit, flustered at how closely Ignis was watching him. "I was gonna say, people don't usually realise because you act so cool, but the people you care about? You care about them a lot, you'd do almost anything for them... and so would I."

Ignis pulled him closer into a hug and Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis in return.

"So, you know, the same but different," he said, "different but the same. Sunshine and moonbeams."

He pulled out of the hug again and sat back a little, casting his eyes down nervously.

"Also, it's kind of literally what you are to me," he said, ignoring the way the admission made his face grow hot, "I mean, you know how I can get down on myself sometimes... a lot of times... and then you're the one that helps me pull out of that. Like, when I'm lost in the darkness, you're the moon that lights my way."

Prompto made a face. 

"Gah that sounded sappy." 

"I don't mind sappy," Ignis said softly, his eyes shining a little too bright as he wore the gentlest smile Prompto had ever seen. It made his heart melt and his own smile bloom despite himself.

"I know you don't, you're the biggest sap I've ever met," Prompto said, reaching out to gently run his fingers through Ignis' hair.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," Ignis' smile turned mischievous. Prompto's hand stilled and he narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are when you're right?" he said.

"Many times."

"Well, you're annoying when you're right."

"And yet you love me anyway," Ignis smirked.

"I do." 

Prompto lifted up his head towards Ignis and pulled him down into a kiss. Soft lips moved against his, gentle, undemanding, yet utterly overwhelming as he tried to pour all his love and affection into it. Prompto could get lost in these kisses, even if they never touched tongues. They made him feel warm and peaceful and _loved_ and he never wanted it to end.

When Ignis finally pulled away, Prompto was left breathless and just a little shaky.

"You know what else a moonbeam is?" Ignis said quietly, taking Prompto's hand into his own.

Prompto blinked slowly, "No, what?"

"A reflection of the sun's rays, shining on the moon. So if I'm a moonbeam, I'm only that because I'm reflecting the light of the sun."

"Guh," Prompto said eloquently, blush creeping all the way up into his hair. He hid his face in Ignis' neck. "Trust you to take my compliment and turn it around on me," he mumbled petulantly into his shirt, "I hate you."

Ignis just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Prompto, giving a kiss on the top of his head. Prompto sighed and cuddled closer to Ignis.

"I'm still gonna call you Moonbeam."

"I suppose I could get used to that."


End file.
